Renewal
by Suze
Summary: Jonny and Jessie share an intimate moment (sequel to Daddy's Little Girl)


I never thought it would happen, but the writing bug seems to have bitten me hard! 

So, for those of you who asked for it, here is the sequel to "Daddy's Little Girl"   
  
  


# Renewal

## by Suze

  
  
  
Catagories: V, HR, F   
Summary: Jonny and Jessie share an intimate moment   
  
  
  
  
"AAAAaaahhhhhhhuuugggghhhhhhh!!!!!" 

"That's it, Jess! You're doing great, honey!" Jonny urged. 

"Easy.....for.....**you**.....to.......say...........buster!" Jessie growled through clenched teeth. 

Jonny Quest marveled at his wife. They had been through so many things together and yet she continued to surprise him every day. 

"Come on, Jess....you can do it!" 

"Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn......" she groaned. 

She was beautiful and talented and smart....and she chose _him_ for a husband. He was the luckiest man in the world. 

"That's it....that's it.....just a little bit more...." he cajoled. 

"........." 

"YOU GOTTA **BREATHE**, JESS!!!!!" 

Jess released the breath she had been holding in a loud whoosh.... 

She was so strong - he felt privileged to be able to help her in this small way. 

He grabbed a towel and wiped the perspiration from her fevered brow. 

"I.....can't........do this........" Jessie whispered weakly. 

"Yes, you can.......just one more......." 

"No...." 

"You can do it, Jess....." 

"NO! I can't!.....I'm too.....tired......" 

"Jessica Bannon Quest!" Jonny snapped. "You are the strongest person I know! Think of all the times you've kicked MY butt!" 

He looked deep into her eyes and whispered earnestly, "You can **do** this! I KNOW you can!" 

She sighed. "oh.....okay....." 

"That's my girl.......ready?" 

"As......I'll.....ever be......" 

"On my count.......1....." 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

"......2......." 

As he watched his wife sweat and strain, Jonny wished, not for the first time, that he could just take all of the pain away. He hated to see her in such agony, but he knew that it would all be worth it... 

"NNNNNNNGGGGggGGGGGgggggggggghhhhhhh....." 

"....3......" 

Jessie clenched her jaw and concentrated so hard that no sound escaped her lips. 

"............." 

And suddenly. It was over. 

Jess collapsed against Jonny and tried to catch her breath. 

Jonny was ecstatic. "That's it!!!! You did it !" 

"I.....we.....did........." 

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" 

Jonny helped Jess into a sitting position and handed her a towel and a bottle of water. 

"Whew!.....Thanks......." 

"50 sit ups - I'm impressed!" 

"Yeah, right..." she smirked, "you could do it easily!" 

"But _I_ didn't just have a kid!" 

He helped her to her feet as she glanced into the mirror ruefully. 

"Ugh! I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get my pre-baby body back!" 

"I don't know...." he leered, "...looks pretty good to me....." 

"JONNY!" 

She swatted him on the arm and dodged as he tried to tickle her. But they both stopped short at a piercing cry. 

"Uh....oh....sounds like your daughter needs to be fed...." Jessie laughed. 

"Hey....when it comes to feeding, she's _your_ daughter. I don't have the right equipment, remember?" 

"Well fine..." 

While Jonny cleaned up the exercise room, Jessie walked over the playpen in the corner and picked up her daughter. 

"Come on, Rachel Marie, we've got to get you fed and I've got to get cleaned up before Grampa Race, Gramma Estella, Grampa Ben and Gramma Anna get here." 

Jonny observed them silently. Jess laughed at the baby's babblings and chucked her under the chin. 

Jonny's breath caught in his throat when she turned back toward him. The sunlight turned her hair to a firey halo and the look on little Rachel's face was positively angelic.... 

He didn't think that even the Madonna and Child looked as beautiful as those two did right at that moment. 

Jess caught the awed look on his face. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks.....'Coach'...." 

"Anytime, Jess......anytime......" 

  
He was, indeed, a very lucky man.... 

  
  
FINIS 6/14/97 

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ 

  
Geez....I never thought I'd have a writing style, but I really do seem to like those twists, huh? < g > 

I whipped this off in about an hour, so I hope it isn't too horrible! 

And as always, feedback is highly encouraged... 

  
-- Suze   
  
  
[© Susan Howe 1997][1]

   [1]: mailto:suze1@mediaone.net



End file.
